We'll Be Alright
by pipermclean-beautyqueen
Summary: "As long as we're together..." Percy and Annabeth as they fall into the dark abyss of Tartarus. Not a House of Hades fanfic. WARNING: MARK OF ATHENA SPOILERS


**So... my first fanfic :) Sorry if its not very good... Flames are accepted as I'm trying to become a better writer and I need all the criticism you can give**

* * *

Percy's POV

"As long as we're together." Her voice was soft and strained from the pain in her ankle. I looked up and caught one last glimpse of sunlight. I looked down and caught one last glimpse of her grey eyes. Then I let go.

My arms were burning from trying to hold up both Annabeth's and my weight, but that pain was nothing compared to what I felt while falling.

I heard a scream. Only later did I realize it was mine. I felt like I was being shredded apart by the air rushing against me. Hazel and Nico's voices disappeared too quickly, along with the sunlight.

I gripped onto Annabeth's hand as we fell. My other arm was flapping wildly like a bird. Don't ask why, it seemed natural at the time.

With a shock, I realized Annabeth was slipping from my hand. A burst of energy surging through me, I used all the strength I could muster up to grab Annabeth around her stomach and pull her to me. In response, Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck, and we continued our decent.

As we fell deeper and deeper, I realized it was getting colder. Annabeth must have noticed it too, since she clung to me even tighter. Since I was the heavier of the two of us, Annabeth was on top of me. Even though we were falling to most likely our deaths, that thought filled me with relief. _Maybe I could cushion her fall…_

I started wondering when we would hit the bottom. My answer came quite soon as right after, I banged into the bottom with a loud "Oof!"

I tried to look around, but all I could see was black. I sat up, but my head started spinning. I must have hit my head when I fell.

Suddenly, I was filled with dread. _Annabeth! Where was she?_

I whipped out Riptide, which must have reappeared in my pocket. I waved my sword around, hoping its faint bronze gleam would show me Annabeth.

"Percy…" I heard someone murmur, somewhere to my left. I immediately turned around, stepping on something in the process. Dropping down on my knees, I realized it was _someone,_ not _something_. My Annabeth. "Seaweed Brain," she grumbled.

"Sorry." We were silent for a while. She lay there, her head on my lap while I fingered her blonde curls.

"You know," she finally said, "we should probably get going before we get attacked. My dagger and backpack fell somewhere here. We should find it."

Annabeth stood up. Then fell back down. "Stupid ankle," she grumbled.

I used the gleam from Riptide to see how bad she was hurt. Her face was sickly pale, but the bronze gleam was making her face slightly yellowish. She was covered in cuts and scrapes all over, but that wasn't what worried me.

Her ankle was bent to the right, swollen and turning purple. "Annabeth!" I cried out. "We need ambrosia, or nectar, or…" I started rambling on in panic.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth interrupted. Her expression softened, and she said, "Don't worry, I have ambrosia in my backpack, okay? I'll be fine." I nodded and tried to calm myself.

I waved my sword around randomly until I saw a glint, not far from us. I walked over and realized it was Annabeth's knife, along with her backpack. I ran back to Annabeth and, ripping apart her backpack until I found the ambrosia, I shoved it in her mouth.

Annabeth chuckled as she swallowed. Confused, I asked, "What's so funny?"

She looked up at me, her grey eyes boring into my green. "I've told you before, but you're cute when you're worried." She stroked my cheek with her hand and I immediately felt like everything would be alright.

Her forehead soon creased with worry though. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Does your ankle still hurt? Did you break another bone? Are you still hurt badly? Are you-"

Annabeth broke me off with a kiss. "You've got to stop rambling every time you panic," she said smirking.

Then her expression became more serious. "What if we can't make it out of here? And if we have to close the door on the Tartarus side, that means one of us has to stay here."

I let that sink in. Only one of us can escape. What if I lose my Wise Girl again, right after we've been reunited? But we couldn't let that drag us down. We had to finish our part of the quest. And after all we've been through: recovering Zeus's lightning bolt, sailing into the Sea of Monsters, fighting in the Battle of the Labyrinth, and defeating the titan Kronos, we can find a way to close a stupid door.

Meeting her in her eyes again, I smiled and said, "We'll figure it out. As long as we're together, we'll be alright."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


End file.
